


彗星来的那一夜

by BrokenMesa



Series: 古代人短篇集 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV), 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform, 古代光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: CP：古代光/爱梅特赛尔克（古代光=那个人=14席）警告：R18，角色死亡警告，包含5.2主线剧透内容！！！！文案：末日那天，他们同时迎来了结束和开始。
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 古代人短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS：无光之海设定完全是我借了神话设定的壳瞎编的， 文名是我很喜欢的一部科幻惊悚片的中文译名（其实人家那是个很悲惨的故事，但是我觉得这个译名还是很美的很切合古代光的故事？）以及我果然本质上还是长篇爱好者啊，这个脑洞还真的被我搞了两万字（没想到当初群友玩梗竟然玩成了这么长的一篇。
> 
> 以及这脸打得真疼，上一篇现代AU我还在说不想写古代组的原作设定来着，第二天就被自己打脸了，那个人和爱梅真香。

漆黑的浪涛拍打着银色的沙滩。

苍茫的夜幕上，无数星光闪烁着。

灵魂的光芒。

哪怕看了这么多年，哈迪斯依然为这绝美的风景所吸引。虽然他知道自己早已走不出这无光之海，但是就这样享受这星空足矣。

他坐上他的小木船，施了一点点微不足道的小魔法，小船便载着他向海洋深处飘去。

他躺在木船上，翘着腿，枕着胳膊，闭上眼睛，听着水流轻轻击打船舷的声音。他睡着了，睡得很香，没有做梦，自他来到无光之海，便再也没有做梦，这里没有惊涛海浪、也没有狂风骤雨，只有天幕的星光倒映在水里，安静而美丽。不用担心船到不了岸，只要他想，这艘小船能到这片海的任意一个角落。

不知他的船漂了多久。

直到那星空被骤然点亮。

好似永夜忽然迎来日出，整片天空突然变得煞白。

哈迪斯皱着眉，用胳膊挡着眼睛，从小船上坐起身，他太久没见过这场面，眯着眼睛，花了好一会才习惯这么亮的世界。他艰难地抬起头，所有的星光都被掩盖，此刻他只能从指缝间看到一颗如同太阳一般夺目的光斑从天边徐徐坠落。

这光芒他太过熟悉。熟悉到他的眼眶久违地热了起来。

还是老样子。

每次出现在他的世界里，都会让其他的星光黯然失色——

那个人来了。

“如果你不想看见其他的灵魂，那就只看我吧。”那个人曾经对他这么说，就在最后的那一天。

哈迪斯望着那缓缓坠入海中的夺目光斑，扬起了嘴角。

“你还真是一点没变啊。”

终于，在和海平面接触的那一刹那，光斑仿佛忽然失去了能量一般，像燃尽的烛火一样渐渐熄灭。随着光斑的消失，夜幕重新合拢，黑暗再度统治一切。

哈迪斯向着光斑消失的方向，推动了小船。

※※※

那场末日，最初也是从陨石开始的。

当第一颗带着火焰的陨石击穿阿尼德罗学院的塔楼，他就被人推搡着躲进了临时搭建的避难所，这里被厚实的石砖、缜密的结界保护着——作为委员会的成员，以及召唤佐迪亚克的关键人物，他必须得活着才能完成使命。

密闭而庄严的大厅里，时不时能听见外面传来的爆炸声、楼房坍塌声、市民的惨叫声、还有怪物低吼的声音。而在结界内，他和十三位成员吟诵着禁术，巨大结界的中央，那牺牲了无数生命才锻造的造物正在贪婪的吸收所有人的力量。

佐迪亚克。这就是那造物的名字。

不知道持续了多久，哈迪斯只觉得原本身上无穷无尽的冥王之力被那还未成型的造物以惊人的速度吞噬。

当整个召唤术士落成，他整个人都摊坐在地板上。手不受控制地发着抖，完全无法像平时那样轻而易举地汇聚魔力。

最令人头痛的还不是魔力的流失，而是一直在脑中回响着的恸哭。那可怕的声音来自那些已经死亡或是即将死亡的灵魂。

他捂住脑袋，想把那声音从脑海中抹去。但是他办不到，佐迪亚克暂时夺走了他的魔力，但是与生俱来的冥王之力是夺不走的，哈迪斯想不到这引以为傲的力量如今竟然让他痛不欲生。

抱歉，抱歉，对不起。

他大汗淋漓，整个袍子都被汗水浸湿。

他已经无法引领他们前往那静谧的无光之海了。

直到一个温暖的灵魂靠近了他。

“爱梅特赛尔克，你太累了，你需要喝点东西。”

一个精致的琉璃瓶出现在他眼前，还附赠一个不论何时都笑眯眯的脸。虽然被面具挡着，但是也能从语言神态中感受到他此刻笑眯眯的样子。

“那家伙给我也留了一点，可惜我只带出来一小瓶，其他的都被怪兽踩扁了。”希斯拉德耸了耸肩，夸张地叹了口气，“真是可惜，我还挺喜欢那个橙子口味的系列。”

希斯拉德没戴兜帽，面具也快要掉了下来，浅金色的长发散落在满是灰尘的肩上，如果放在平时，这模样肯定要被拉哈布雷亚说不知检点。

他拧开了瓶子，把这瓶名为“以太药”的液体灌进哈迪斯的嘴里。

哈迪斯也不是第一次喝这个东西，但是他从未觉得这玩意如此美味，他贪婪地一口气喝光了，那种无力感稍稍减退了一点点。

“爱梅特赛尔克。”希斯拉德突然看向他，脸上那玩世不恭的微笑也收敛了起来。“那不是你的错。”

“什么？”他被好友突然这么一说，也愣住了。

“我也听得见那些声音。你并不孤独。”

他这才意识到希斯拉德指的是什么。他不禁有些惭愧，希斯拉德的能力比他更强，按理说他听到的哭嚎声比自己多得多，然而希斯拉德脸上风平浪静，简直——简直就好像一个旁观者。

这时整个地板都抖了起来。

“我们得走了。”希斯拉德站了起来，望着大厅已经破了洞的穹顶和洞外露出的被火光照得通红的天空，说道：“佐迪亚克出去的时候打破了我的结界，这里撑不了多久了。”

原本哈迪斯还想问其他人怎么样了，然而一阵更加剧烈的震动袭来，原本还能勉强维持的穹顶开始不断掉落碎石和砖块。

他几乎是被希斯拉德拽起来就跑。

好在平日里在某人的劝说下锻炼过体力，凭着求生的欲望，他跟着希斯拉德沿着已经变了型的走廊狂奔起来。

这是博物馆的主要通道，墙壁上的画作全部掉落，一路上他们都踩着玻璃天花板的碎片，时不时还能看见同胞尸体，也许就是巨型玻璃天花板掉落时被砸死的。

跑了没一会，便听见那个他们原先所在的大厅轰然倒塌。冲击裹挟着碎石、灰尘、玻璃渣从身后袭来，他听见他的好友希斯拉德喊了一句“趴下”，视线便被灰尘蒙蔽。

这个临时避难所是希斯拉德挑选的，曾经是博物馆最宏伟壮美的展厅，巨大的穹顶上是亚玛乌罗提全城最知名也是最为精美的壁画，讲述着亚玛乌罗提市民们耳熟能详的故事和传说。以前，他们三个人还在学生时代时，经常溜进穹顶内部两侧的楼梯间，爬到最高点，在那里不仅可以环顾穹顶之外亚玛乌罗提的风景，向下也可以鸟瞰整个大厅的全貌，地板上精美的镶金图案更是一览无余，最有趣的是如果站在那里小声说话，大厅内站在那一圈墙壁的每个人都能听得清清楚楚。

如今这个穹顶完成了它最后的使命，在飞扬的尘土中沦为了废墟。

哈迪斯从地上爬起来，他想呼唤希斯拉德，但是还没散去的灰尘害得他不停地咳嗽着。

当他终于能看清视野时，他只感觉头脑一片混沌。

他的好友侧着脸趴着，一动不动，面具掉落在一旁，已经裂开了，浅金色的长发散乱着，后脑勺的部位渗出了血迹。

“希斯拉德？希斯拉德！”他尝试着叫了叫好友的名字。

毫无回应。

他过去轻轻碰了碰他，依然没有反应。

他注意到希斯拉德灵魂的颜色不再像以前那样活泼，开始渐渐黯淡。

今天他已经无数次见过这样的场面。

这是灵魂即将迎来死亡的征兆。

“希斯拉德！”

他一遍喊着好友的名字，一边试图重新汇聚自己的魔力，想让希斯拉德头上的伤口止血。放在平时，这对他来说也就是一个响指的工夫，可是眼下，召唤佐迪亚克所透支的魔力还远未恢复，他尝试了无数次都没能唤起治愈魔法。

“希斯拉德！别开玩笑了！快醒醒！”他的声音在发抖，手心因为一直试图凝聚流失殆尽的以太而冒着冷汗。

他的世界一片寂静，再也听不到其他的声音。

他无法相信，也无法接受。

希斯拉德就快要死了。

他从未想过，对于好友的死亡，他竟然如此无助。

很快他自己的危险也来了。

他又听见在不太远的地方，又有一座大楼倒塌，他隐约觉得那是一座钟楼，此刻在烈焰中冲撞出的巨大钟声，伴随着灾兽诡异的咆哮，显得格外悲壮。那咆哮越来越近，怪物口中喷出的火舌沿着街道喷射，炽热的温度隔着这么远的距离就已经传导到了脸上。显然新生的佐迪亚克暂时还顾不上他身处的这个角落。他转过身，一屁股坐在地上，身旁便是奄奄一息的希斯拉德。他仰着头，直视着越来越近的怪物与火舌。

那怪物全身长着黑色的羽毛，身形似鹰，然而脑袋和它的双翅比起来却显得奇大无比，六只眼睛摆成两排，巨喙上全是利齿。

作为创造物来说，真是毫无美学可言。

哈迪斯腹诽着，压抑心中的恐惧和无助，他深吸一口气，双目微阖，开始吟诵最后的咒文。

此刻那怪物也发现了他，血盆大口随即冲着他打开，一股难闻的腥味扑面而来。

然而，设想中的攻击并未发生。一道光从怪物身后腾空而起，正中那怪物丑陋脑袋的天灵盖，一下便击碎了，那灾兽连叫都没多叫一声，便倒在了地上，巨喙摔在地面时还扬起一大片尘土，以至于捂着脸咳嗽起来。

等到尘埃落定，他定睛一看，怪物头顶喷涌而出的血柱中有一个模模糊糊的人影，双手握着一把发亮的长条状武器，爱梅特赛尔克看了很久才意识到那是一把长枪。

然而，这巨大的怪物并没有彻底死去，脖子以下的躯干突然抽搐起来，仿佛以为它的身体还能够正常运转一般，极其诡异扭曲。这让那个站在脑袋上的不速之客险些跌倒。不过刺杀者显然身经百战，他只在最初晃了晃身体，便从那不成型的脑袋上起跳，稳稳落到地面，重新找回了平衡。那插在怪物头顶上的长条状武器在他落地的一瞬间就消失了，随即那人的手上出现了一把发光的巨斧，而斧头的长柄上缠着细细的金链，不知何时已经将那怪物的四肢和翅膀彻底束缚。

躯干在金链的束缚下挣得更厉害了，尽管脑袋上的血柱已经喷成了血雨，可这强大的生命力依然驱使它张开了巨喙。那人将巨斧插进地面，手中又变出一把同样发着亮光的长刀，他熟练地挽了个刀花，单腿后撤，压低重心，双手紧握刀柄。爱梅特赛尔克完全没有看到他是怎么消失的，只见下一秒那怪物的身体从喙到尾翼，被削成两半，截面极端平整光滑，和怪物本身扭曲的外形形成了鲜明的对比。

长刀、斧子、金链全都消散了。那家伙往这巨兽的尸体上丢了一个小物件，蓝色火焰迅速窜起，把整个尸体都包裹起来。

在肉块烤焦的轻微爆裂声中，传来了熟悉的喊声。

“哈迪斯！”

果然，是那个家伙……他长舒一口气。

除了这家伙，亚玛乌罗提如今也没有人能有这么好的身手了，当然，除了他大概也不会有谁像这样扯着嗓门喊他的真名。爱梅特赛尔克感觉到血液与温度又重新回到了身体里。

他终于回来了。

他几乎是微笑着注视着从灰尘中走出的人影。

严格说来，距离上次分别，也不过十天，但是这个家伙已经完全不像个亚玛乌罗提人。不便行动的拖地长袍换成了更为干练的黑色衣裤，腰带上和腿上绑着各种见过没见过的随身武器和战斗道具，唯一还能看出是个亚玛乌罗提人的地方只剩下了带兜帽的黑色披肩，以及被他系在腰上的面具了。

“哈迪斯！”那双一直没变过的蓝眼睛此刻有些怔怔地看着他。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”他试图站起来，但是失败了。

“我有点怀疑。”他在他身前单膝跪地，然后从随身的包里翻出了一瓶以太药。他用手在眼前打了个圈以示提醒，“你的面纹……你刚刚想用那个逃脱术吗？”

爱梅特赛尔克这才意识到他的面纹因为术式尚未完成，依然在他的眼前浮现着。

“希斯拉德快不行了。我得抓紧时间。”

“你对自己的工作太认真，哈迪斯，你应该给自己留点魔力。”他拔出了药瓶的软木塞，递给了他。“刚才太危险了。”

“谢谢你的提醒，大英雄，所以你回来特地教训我的吗？”爱梅特赛尔克笑了笑，接过了以太药，他晃了晃药瓶，这大概是他目前见过的以太药中纯度最高的了。

“我不是——”

“只是开个玩笑。我们没有时间了，希斯拉德需要治疗。”他指了指他身侧希斯拉德倒下的位置。

“别担心，我的朋友已经在做应急处理了。”

“‘你的朋友’？”爱梅特赛尔克有些茫然，他侧头看向希斯拉德，那里此刻站着一只一人多高的鸟，它一身金色的羽毛，双足看起来比那短小的翅膀要强壮得多，睁着大眼睛，发出“咕哎咕哎”的叫声，有些憨头憨脑的，背上背着大包，还安着坐垫，头部也带着防风帽。此刻它正冲着地上的希斯拉德扇着翅膀，那是爱梅特赛尔克没见过的治疗魔法。

虽然稀罕，但很有效。

看着希斯拉德的伤口渐渐愈合，灵魂状态逐渐稳定，爱梅特赛尔克才终于意识到一个让他有些挫败的局面：在魔力恢复之前，自己可能还不如一只鸟。

“你从哪里搞来的鸟？”总不可能是自己创造的吧？

“他跟丢了他的族群，快饿死了，我给了他一点吃的，那时候他只有我膝盖这么高，我也没想到原来他们会长这么大。”

“他会飞？”爱梅特赛尔克抬了抬眉毛。

“是的，还会游泳潜水。”他看起来有些得意，仿佛那是他自己的创造物一般。那只鸟显然感受到了主人的心情，朝他们的方向发出了连续两声“咕哎”，轻快而喜悦。

“他能驮那么多武器？还有你的所有行李？”爱梅特赛尔克心里算了算刚才出现了多少种武器。

“他力气很大，不过武器倒是不用驮，都是用以太临时打造的赝品，没有实体，用一会就会消失。”他歪了歪脑袋，然后现场临时变出一把两星尺长的短剑，同样也是发着白光，只能看到轮廓，没有任何其他的装饰，“和登记过的上等武器可不一样，只能凑合用用，你甚至摸不到实体。”他把短剑放到爱梅特赛尔克眼前，手持剑刃，剑柄朝着爱梅特赛尔克，他撇撇嘴，示意对方试着摸一摸。结果爱梅特赛尔克的左手指刚刚触碰到那短剑的剑柄，短剑就化作了发光的碎片，被风吹散了。

他看着刚刚碰了短剑的手。难道刚才是没控制好魔力？

“你并没有弄坏，只是我的武器不会伤害我的朋友。”他解释道。

“你会用多少种武器？”

“没算过，应该有六七种了吧。有些只能算是刚刚入门。”

“刚刚那个长枪的致命一击，非常厉害，那个应该不是所谓的‘刚入门’？”

“啊，长枪啊！”他有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“的确有高人指点过一二。不过，和他比起来，我也只能算是刚入门。当时我在海对面的厄普西隆山区碰到了点麻烦，被他救了一命，看他的样子不太像亚玛乌罗提人，也不知道现在是不是还活着，他也没告诉我名字……”他说到这里，仿佛突然意识到了什么似的，话头戛然而止。

最初的灾兽就是出现在厄普西隆山区，如果那人当时还在那一带居住，此刻应该也是九死一生。

爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，浅笑道：“看样子，你还有很多事没告诉我，大冒险家。”

“诶？我以为你对这些没什么兴趣。”

“谁告诉你的？”

“你自己啊。”

“我自己？”

他有些尴尬，“你说这些亚玛乌罗提以外的事情都不值一提。”

爱梅特赛尔克回想起来，这是他第一次提出要离开亚玛乌罗提的时候，自己情急之下脱口而出的话，没想到这家伙竟然一直记着。

“我当时——”

他正想为自己辩驳一番，忽然有人开始剧烈咳嗽。

他俩的视线同时投向那个方向——希斯拉德醒了。

神奇大鸟的治疗魔法相当有效，除了头发上和长袍上的血渍，几乎看不出他们共同的朋友刚才险些去无光之海。

希斯拉德看了看鸟，鸟也歪着脑袋眨了眨眼睛，看了看他，似乎一番无声的交流正在一人一鸟中进行。

几秒之后，希斯拉德忽然露出一副恍然大悟的样子，他清了清嗓子，说：

“我……是不是打扰你们了？”

他们骑着鸟离开的时候，理论上已经快要到清晨，然而天空依然是漆黑一片，佐迪亚克的黑色屏障笼罩了整个星球，陨石流已经平息——亦或是被挡在了屏障之外，而周围的怪物已然全部感知到了佐迪亚克的存在，仿佛有人指挥一般，它们全都整齐划一，开始向亚玛乌罗提中央的最高塔聚集。此刻，那座亚玛乌罗提最高的建筑物已经成为佐迪亚克的巢，被黑色以太完全笼罩，根本看不出原有的形状。所有碰到那黑色以太的怪兽都像进了黑洞一般，再也没从里面挣脱，仿佛变成了这黑暗力量的食物，可他们却依然前赴后继。

爱梅特赛尔克伏在鸟背上，看着远处的最高塔和漆黑的天空，耳边的痛苦、惨叫、怒号此起彼伏，从未停息。

他喃喃道：“我们真的创造的是救世主吗？”

“这我可答不上来，也没人来我的创造管理局登记呀。”坐在他身后的希斯拉德戴上了不知何时拼好的面具，又开始讲些毫无意义的冷笑话。

创造管理局已经不复存在，第一波陨石流就摧毁了它。虽然平日里吊儿郎当，但是希斯拉德还是在陨石流消停的间隙里，在那个废墟上费了很多工夫，履行了他作为创造管理局局长的职责。

绝大多数概念都跟随创造管理局一起毁灭，或是被埋在厚厚的瓦砾堆下，留给希斯拉德处理的，都是在那之前就挣脱了束缚装置逃逸出来的概念。尽管只是全部登记概念中极少的一部分，但是数量依然惊人，根本无法找到能够贮存的地方。

爱梅特赛尔克没有亲眼看到那个场面——他正在委员会准备召唤佐迪亚克的工作，无暇顾及。但是他记得那之后再次见到他的好友时，他好友的灵魂的颜色被悲伤和后悔所笼罩，向来心平气和的脸露出了罕有的愁容。

虽然希斯拉德总是抱怨他的工作压力，但是对待那些精巧、有趣的概念，他和所有的研究学者一样，充满热情。

被这场大灾难所毁灭的，不仅是这座城市的建筑物，还有亚玛乌罗提人的创造物。

他没有安慰他的好友，他知道那没什么用。

就如同他自己对那些恸哭的灵魂也手足无措一样。

“谢谢你的关心，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德突然在他身后小声说道。

“你又在读心了吗？”他偏过头，看向身后，他的兜帽此刻在迎面而来的大风中也无法保持在头上，他索性也没再去管它。

希斯拉德又开始摸着下巴，发出那种他平日经常发出的有点怪异的笑声。“什么叫‘又’？我可没有那么神通广大，只是灵魂的色彩会透露很多信息，而我此刻恰好坐在你身后，无法避免呢。”他笑得更明显了。“我知道你更希望另外一个人坐这个位置，抱歉。不过我感觉眼下你的状态更令人担忧……”他故意把最后的音节拖长，一副“别想瞒我”的样子。

“希斯拉德——”爱梅特赛尔克想说些什么，但是这只鸟的第三名乘客突然发话了——从他们的正下方。

这位乘客的座位最特殊，他此刻左手抓着一根金链，吊在鸟爪子上。因为风太大，他只能挥着右手臂，扯开嗓门提醒坐在上面的乘客：

“阿尼德罗学院就在前面，我们要降落了，抓紧了。”

※※※

他发现了他。

他仰躺在水面上，闭着眼睛，面容安静而平和，和所有刚到这里的灵魂一样，没有携带任何除了灵魂本身以外的一切——包括衣物。

哈迪斯打了个响指，水流便开始上涌，托举着那家伙翻过船舷，送到了小船的甲板内。

刚到无光之海的灵魂并不会很快醒来，通常会以这个睡着的状态持续很久，直到某天他们被水流推上岸。只有上了岸，才会变成这个世界真正的常驻民。

并不是所有的灵魂都会上岸。

比如现在这个，已经不知道是第几次落进这片海了。

他又打了个响指，给那个人穿上了和自己一样的长袍。

曾有无数次，哈迪斯想直接把船开到岸上，但总是在靠岸之前，他的灵魂就离开了。后来索性接受了这个现实，哈迪斯也不再浪费那个力气，就让船在海上漂着。有那么罕有的两三次，这个灵魂会在离开之前醒过来，说上两句话。

他不是个能言善辩的家伙，所以每次的话都是蠢兮兮的寒暄，仿佛每次都是第一次来一样。

但是哈迪斯现在知足常乐。


	2. Chapter 2

那个人依然没有醒过来，双目紧闭，眉眼平和。

他便在那个人身旁躺下，肩并着肩。

小船船舷内垫上了柔软海绵，惬意而舒适，船头高挂的灯散发出温暖的光，勾勒着那个人的侧颜，照在随着呼吸微微起伏的胸口。

他侧过头，就这样凝视着他。

※※※

“你为什么总是看我？”那个人嘴角微扬，问道。

他没有戴面具，蓝色的眼睛就这样直勾勾地盯着爱梅特赛尔克，毫不掩饰。

“你……你右眼的伤，确定没问题了吗？”大概因为偷看被发现，他有些尴尬地结巴了起来。

“早就好了，不是你治疗的吗？怎么突然提到这个？”他下意识顺着对方的视线，摸了摸自己的右眼，那里有一道清晰的伤痕，从眉骨穿过眼睑，直指脸颊。

看到某人一脸无伤大雅、云淡风轻，爱梅特赛尔克只觉得更加烦躁了，他忿忿道：“那次治疗非常艰难，对我来说也不是件容易的事情。”

那个人终于停下了摆弄他自己地铺的活——好吧，比起地铺，也许叫稻草堆更合适，他外出冒险时随身携带的睡袋被他以“你比我更需要良好的睡眠”为理由让给了爱梅特赛尔克。

那家伙摸着后脑勺，一脸歉意，说：“我是不是把你吵醒了？抱歉，今天的会实在是开得太晚了。委员会和维涅斯他们简直争论个没完。”

听见他提起了维涅斯，爱梅特赛尔克冷笑一声：“呵。如果我在场，可能更激烈。”

感受到了他语中带刺，那家伙试图辩解：“哈迪斯，我——”

但是还没说完，他就打断道：“真是疯了，他们竟然同意让你去实施那个计划！”

他说着说着便想坐起身，然后那个人将他按了回去。

他左手食指放在嘴唇边，压低声音提醒道：“小点声，哈迪斯，这里可不是你家卧室。”他用另一只手指了指远处已经睡着的希斯拉德——创造管理局局长此刻正和那只带他们来到这里的鸟相依为命，虽然他们今天是第一次见面，但是很显然，这短暂的时间里他们相处得非常融洽。希斯拉德此刻枕着那只鸟的大腿上睡觉。

爱梅特赛尔克看了看远处的希斯拉德，叹了口气。

他发自内心佩服他的朋友，居然还能睡得着觉。

“我仍然觉得去施行那个疯狂计划的不应该是你。你从一开始就不赞成这一切——不论是佐迪亚克还是海德林。他们哪里来的脸让你去做救世主？”

“消消气，哈迪斯，况且你也没有什么资格来说，哈迪斯，你当初也不赞成召唤佐迪亚克。可你现在为这件事殚精竭虑。”

“那不一样，那是职责所在。我是爱梅特赛尔克，你已经不是委员会成员了，当初你被赶走的时候，没有人为你说一句话，现在人人都逼你来当大英雄，真是讽刺。你完全没有必要为此冒险。”

“哈迪斯，我是冒险者，‘冒险’就是我的职责。更何况现在委员会成员伤亡惨重，稳住佐迪亚克的力量就很勉强了。”

“那些去了最高塔里的人都没有回来。一个也没有！”他语气不禁有些激动起来，“他们是在叫你送死！”

“逞能也好，送死也罢，如果没有任何行动，这个世界谁也活不下去。你应该比我更清楚这点。”

爱梅特赛尔克摇头道：“你总是这样。他们就是吃定你这点，才让你去参加讨论会。从一开始他们就知道你一定不会拒绝！”

“我只是不想等死。”

“我应该和你一起去最高塔。”

“哈迪——”

“你不能一个人去！”

“唔——我的朋友们，你们竟然把宝贵的独处时间浪费在吵架上。还是为这种事情吵架。”希斯拉德啧啧道。

他不知道什么时候醒了——或许压根没有睡着过。

他依然靠着那只鸟，并没有打算起身，只是睁开了一只眼睛，慵懒地打了一个哈欠。

他的目光看向某个冒险家，又看了看爱梅特赛尔克，然后扬起一个充满困意的笑容，说道：

“别担心，哈迪斯。我会和他一起去最高塔。”

“真的吗？”

“你认真的？”

他们异口同声。

“那当然……我有点担心我创造的那个机关。一旦用错了时机和方法，那可就功亏一篑。我觉得我还是有必要亲自去一趟。”希斯拉德揉着惺忪的眼睛，缓缓解释道。

“太好了，希斯拉德！”那家伙一下子就跑到了希斯拉德身边，给了他一个熊抱，那场面让人一时间回想起他们还在学院上学那会，希斯拉德同意给他抄作业的时候，他也是这么开心。

“你的伤呢？你不打算一起开结界了？”爱梅特赛尔克还是无法摆脱心中疑虑。

“结界方面，我在你和拉哈布雷亚面前只能算半桶水。”希斯拉德从某人的熊抱里探出头，露出一个自嘲的笑容。“至于我的伤，请放心，我自己的治疗魔法还是比这只——呃——‘陆行鸟’要靠谱多了。”

“不愧是创造管理局局长！我喜欢你起的这个名字……”

爱梅特赛尔克望着两人喧闹的身影，努力压抑着心中隐隐的、难以名状的情绪。

一个是从来不会拒绝的热心笨蛋。

一个是刚刚一脚踏进冥界的大发明家。

他摇了摇头——好吧，至少，他们现在可以互相照应。

他自我安慰道。

无疑，他也想和朋友们一起。

可他自己也是这个计划中的重要一环——他将和拉哈布雷亚、新任艾里迪布斯一同展开结界，牵制佐迪亚克的力量，控制整个行动的破坏性。

虽然他没能出席讨论会，但是拉哈布雷亚用通讯贝及时告诉了他结果，并建议他好好休息。

“我们的人已经不多了。”拉哈布雷亚在通讯贝里用一种疲惫的语气说道，“养精蓄锐，爱梅特赛尔克。你是我们当中最强的，你的力量不可或缺。”

爱梅特赛尔克经常听到别人对自己的赞美，但鲜少听到委员会议长这么说。

他当然明白议长的潜台词：如果你倒下了，我们极有可能会失败。

失败……

爱梅特赛尔克扶着额头。

他问：“如果失败了，会怎么样？”

拉哈布雷亚沉默片刻，淡淡地答道：

“我不知道。但我们都会死。”

死。

一个对他们来说曾经无比陌生的词，一个只会出现在创造学理论课上的学术词汇，已经成为亚玛乌罗提人最常挂在嘴边的词。

从天空刚被陨石流的红光照亮，到现在也仅仅过去了一天，幸存者们已经经历了无数次死亡。作为“冥界的宠儿”，爱梅特赛尔克能感受到每一个灵魂回归无光之海的那一刻，他们走的时候并不安详，或是挣扎、或是哭嚎、或是低泣、或是怒吼。

虽然拉哈布雷亚老头子提醒他去休息，他自己也明白，经历了召唤佐迪亚克之后，他最需要的是通过睡眠来恢复魔力。

然而，他一闭上眼，那些灵魂所发出的悲鸣与呼喊就在他耳边此起彼伏，无时无刻不在提醒着他，每一秒都有生命在消逝。而每当一个生命离去，他的视野里就会闪现那灵魂曾经拥有的面具，那些面具总是带着痛苦而悲伤的神情——大约是那些灵魂死亡前最后的状态。

于是，爱梅特赛尔克也开始紧锁眉头。

阿尼德罗学院地下室目前看起来还算牢固。希斯拉德已经在远方怪兽此起彼伏地嗥叫声中再度沉睡，某个冒险家也在仓促堆出来的稻草堆里枕着胳膊躺下了。

爱梅特赛尔克往那家伙借给他的睡袋深处缩了缩。

他把脸也埋进睡袋里，熟悉的气味令他感到安心，甚至有种奢侈的感觉，让他眼眶一热。

虽然睡不着，但这样闭目养神也不错。

他这样想着。

忽然，那令人感到安心的气味变得厚重而浓郁。

他睁开了眼睛。

由于精疲力竭，他的视力没有立刻恢复正常，只能看到眩目的白光占领了全部视野，隔着睡袋，他听见那家伙扑通扑通的心跳，还有头顶传来的呼吸。

“如果你不想看见其他的灵魂，那就只看我的吧。”那人用只有他们两人能听到的声音低声道。

顺着这声音，爱梅特赛尔克吻了上去。

那家伙摒住了呼吸，张开嘴，仿佛在邀请他似的。

他们当然并不是第一次接吻。

偶尔，只是偶尔，碰到一两次，爱梅特赛尔克急需大量魔力的时候，会用这种方法应急。

是的。只是应急。

这个方法起初是他俩无意之中发现的。

那时候某个好奇宝宝非要试一试书上看到的海对岸部族表达感情的方式，拿他来试验，结果在刚刚亲上的那一刻被揍了一拳，但是这个试验却让他们意外发现，这种“表达感情的方式”可以传递魔力。

大概是被那一拳揍过之后，那家伙就鲜少亲他。后来几乎都是在他透支魔力的情况下才使用这种方法。

所以，虽然这次是他主动，但那家伙似乎也并不意外，回吻的动作和之前一样，蓝眼睛半阖着，平静而专注，魔力均匀而小心翼翼地沿着唇齿传递，魔力本身是无味的，然而这家伙的魔力总是带点淡淡的、不易察觉的酒精味，令爱梅特赛尔克有些晕乎：仿佛明天并不是什么世界末日，一切都没有改变。

尽管如此，那些亡者的灵魂并没有放过他，依然挥之不去。

“你脸色不太好。哈迪斯。”那家伙在喘息换气的时候在他的唇边说道。“有什么我可以帮你吗？希斯拉德说有一种方式可以促进恢复魔力……也许可以试一试……”那家伙故意用一种格外色气的语调提议道，原本搭在自己腰上的手臂收紧了一些，这是个非常直白的暗示。

爱梅特赛尔克微红着脸，既没有答应，也没有拒绝，只是说道：“明天你们可别死了。”

对方愣了愣，似乎没有料到他会在这时提起明天的计划。但他依然微笑道：

“好，没问题。”

“我是认真的，没开玩笑。”

“我也是认真的，我也没开玩笑。”

他的眼睛依然专注地盯着他。

爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己迟早会溺毙在这双见鬼的蓝眼睛里。

他们就这样在睡袋里相拥。

交合的时候，爱梅特赛尔克拧着眉毛，紧咬嘴唇，他下身完全打开，迎合着撞击。

他喜欢那家伙粗长的阴茎进入身体时带来的充实感，硕大的头部总是每一下都击中最畅快的点，舒服得让他忘却所有职责所有痛苦。他双腿分开，紧紧攀着那家伙结实紧致的腰，他绷紧脚趾，想呻吟出声，却又担心会被房间另一侧的希斯拉德听见。

也许是发现了他的顾虑，那人一直在亲吻他，吞咽着他的喘息和呻吟。

只有此刻，他们才属于彼此。

只有此时，他们才能侥幸获得喘息。

动作的间隙，那人把他翻了个身，他感觉一只手捂住了自己的嘴，这手布满伤痕和茧，散发着各种药水的味道，性感得让他浑身发软，只有自己的阴茎还硬着。而那人的另一只手则牢牢抓着他汗涔涔的屁股，仿佛抓着猎物一般。阴茎从后面再度埋入他的身体时，他只觉得自己的肠肉不受控制地主动裹覆茎身，每一次退出时的分离都格外恋恋不舍。

他的欢愉也让身后的家伙沉醉不已，他低声念着“哈迪斯”、“哈迪斯”，似乎想要说什么，但是直到最后，除了名字又什么也没说。不善言辞的家伙，此时也只会用那猛烈的抽插传递最纯粹的感情。

当那家伙射在他体内时，爱梅特赛尔克只觉得身体如同卸下了千斤重担，轻飘飘的，他自己都快要忘记上次这么放松是什么时候的事情了。

就这样，他终于睡着了。

阿尼德罗的地下室无所谓白天或者黑夜，这里永远都被贮藏概念的圣石照亮。

当爱梅特赛尔克醒来时，他的视力终于恢复到了正常的样子，不再被昏暗的迷雾所笼罩，眼前都是散发着绿色光芒的四壁——那是墙壁上圣石残片散发的绿光。他看了看墙上的金色挂钟，他只睡了四个星时，但是感觉就如同睡了一整天一样轻松。

他从睡袋里伸出了手，握了握拳，指尖已经能感受到魔力的流动，之前一直无法凝聚的魔力此刻轻而易举就能操纵。

嗯？那家伙胡诌的歪门邪道难不成还真起作用了？

他四下看了看，那家伙不在。

希斯拉德也不在。

原本轻松的气氛立刻散去，他顿时紧张起来。

他们去哪里了？

他忽然想起了他们之前提到的疯狂计划。

“是爱梅特赛尔克吗？”

突然，他耳边传来熟悉的声音。是从通讯贝里发出的那种无机质的、断断续续有点失真的声音。

起初，爱梅特赛尔克没有反应过来到底是哪里传来的动静，他四下找寻了半天。

“喂？能听见吗？”那声音再度询问。

这回爱梅特赛尔克听出来了，是希斯拉德。

而且这个声音就在自己的左耳边。

非常近。

近得令人安心。

“我能听见，希斯拉德。”

“太好了。我走之前稍稍改造了一下你的耳坠。感觉怎么样？”

耳坠？哈迪斯摸了摸左耳上挂着的白色吊坠，果然质感和之前并不相同。

“你在我的耳坠上装了通讯贝？”

“是啊，这可是目前最小的通讯贝了！是不是方便多了？”

爱梅特赛尔克回想起希斯拉德曾经创造过一种通信装置，可以进行完全加密的通信。不久之前，这个装置还需要拿个大木箱子装起来，没想到现如今希斯拉德已经将这个小发明打造得如此精巧。

“真不愧是创造管理局局长。的确非常实用。”

“呼呼……”希斯拉德笑得颇为得意，“而且不仅进行一对一的通话哦！他也有一个。”

爱梅特赛尔克扬了扬眉毛。他当然明白希斯拉德说的人是谁。

“哈迪斯。”很明显这个家伙一直在听，还用了一个糟糕透顶的开场白。“你身体感觉怎么样？”

“呜哇——我是不是应该回避一下？”希斯拉德刻意怪叫道。

见鬼，这家伙晚上果然是没有睡着。

爱梅特赛尔克一时间感觉自己脸红了。

“我不是——”那个人的声音也局促起来。

在这人说出什么更劲爆的无心之言之前，爱梅特赛尔克接下了话茬：“不用担心。我已经能正常使用魔法了。”

“太好了！我和希斯拉德本来还有点担心——”

“不不不，我可没有担心。我的朋友，在我眼里你天赋异禀，‘实力’毋庸置疑。”隔着通讯贝，爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己几乎能看到某位局长的坏笑和试图捂住他嘴巴的始作俑者。

然而，爱梅特赛尔克还是从他们的对话中察觉到了一个重点：

“等一下，希斯拉德，是你教他的？”

“啊！我只是……嗯……提出了一个可能会有效的方法。毕竟你看起来实在是不太妙。但是我也没想到这个理论实践效果这么好。你知道早晨你们灵魂的颜色有多——唔唔唔——”

看来他的嘴巴已经被另外一个人结结实实捂住了。

该死的。

爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己的脸此刻大概是红透了。

他完全没想到那家伙突然抱过来竟然是有意为之。而他不久前还在为自己的主动而羞赧。

他决定在某些人开口前，强行扭转话题。

“所以，你们到最高塔了吗？”他隐约听到了那头传来的风声和翅膀扇动发出呼呼声。

“快到了。”

“你们进入塔里之后，这东西还有用吗？很多进入最高塔的人通讯贝都失灵了。”

“但愿吧，希斯拉德说应该没问题。”但是这时候通讯的声音里已经隐约传来了杂音。

这时候，拉哈布雷亚也来找他了。

虽然没有敲门，但爱梅特赛尔克明白，老爷子就在外面，就站在门边。

“爱梅特赛尔克，该走了。”

计划的另外一个环节才是他自己的主场。

爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，决定还是戴上面具和兜帽。

尽管世界要毁灭了，但是他敢打赌，如果不这么穿，老爷子可能不会同意他去参与设置那个重要的结界。

※※※

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

哈迪斯闭上了眼睛，他对于死亡之前的事情，印象已经不再深刻明晰。

自落入这无光之海之后，曾经让他背负了一万两千年的回忆就伴随着永恒的海风逐渐褪色。记忆中的那些人和事都逐渐远去，留下的只有平和与寂静。

起初，他是有些惭愧的。

毕竟，就这样把这一切让那个笨蛋去承受，确实有些残酷。

但转念一想，当初，他自己又何尝不是在种种巧合之下被迫背负了这一切呢？

他侧过头，看了身边那个家伙一眼，这家伙依然没有醒过来的迹象。

“不知道谁才是更贪睡的家伙啊。”他说。

※※※

希斯拉德死亡的时候，爱梅特赛尔克脑袋里一片空白。

那个耳坠里只传来了那家伙悲痛地呼喊着友人的名字。

虽然，此时此刻，他并不在现场，但是作为冥界的宠儿，下一秒就感觉到希斯拉德的灵魂和他擦肩而过，甚至还偏过头冲他笑了笑，似乎想和他说些什么，然而那灵魂以飞快的速度消失在他身后的冥界之门里，根本就没来得及开口。

太突然了。

什么都没来得及说。

就在前一分钟，他们还以为计划大获成功。

希斯拉德的小机关运作得那么完美，在这个小机关的掩护下，他们悄无声息地接近了佐迪亚克的以太之源，在佐迪亚克还没反应过来时，那家伙就用以太凝聚出最擅长的武器——巨斧，一把便砍断了佐迪亚克与星球相连的以太之流。

爱梅特赛尔克自己参与布置的结界也一切正常，切断以太之流时，整个冲击都在可控范围之内，并没有什么出乎意料的事情发生。

所有人都松了一口气。

美好的结局几乎就在他们面前，唾手可及。

原本，接下来就是逐步收紧结界，将佐迪亚克封锁进塔顶那巨型白圣石内。

然而，就在这时，耳坠另一侧传来了爆炸的声音，紧接着整个通讯便随着刺耳的尖啸中断。不知是冲击波还是通讯贝本身的信号原因，隔了十几秒之后，信号才重新联接上。

爱梅特赛尔克听见他的两位友人断断续续的对话。

“希斯拉德！白……石呢？”

“白圣……了。”

“你……什么？”

“白圣石碎了！”

“怎么……事？白圣石怎么会——小心——”

他们的呼喊被巨大而可怖的异响打断，最后那一刻，爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己听见了液体流动的声音。是血，是血液喷涌的声音。这些天来他听过了无数次。

原本爱梅特赛尔克还想从通讯贝断断续续的信号里获取更多细节，试图弄明白到底发生了什么。

然而很快他就意识到已经不用去费那个工夫。

最高塔塔顶上出现了巨大的棱形黑影，黑色的以太流从四面八方向那个棱形黑影聚集，形成了无数道黑柱，如同那黑影所探出的利爪，将这个星球攒在手心里。原本已经露出了本来面貌的蓝色天空，再次变成了诡异的紫红色。

爱梅特赛尔克眯着眼，他看了看最近的以太流，才发现那是之前横行城市的灾兽正接二连三倒下，体内以太被佐迪亚克的力量抽走，只剩下毫无生气的肉块。

“希斯拉德！希斯——德！”他耳边是那家伙悲壮的呼喊，他从未听过他的声音如此绝望。

然而被呼唤的人再也没有回应。

一道白光从东南方向骤然升起，在逐渐黯淡的天空里显得格外孤独。

那是拉哈布雷亚发出的信号——

计划A现已失败。

启动计划B。

※※※

这人依然没有醒。

也许这次不会醒。

哈迪斯想。

他闭上眼睛，翻身侧卧，脑袋枕在胳膊上。

一阵风吹来，小船随着波浪轻轻摇摆。

那家伙额前原本打湿了的褐色头发已经干了，不再紧贴额头的肌肤，被微风拨弄着。

有时候，这一拨弄，那家伙会因为太痒而醒来。

但显然这次，他的灵魂睡得很沉。

是这一世太累了吗？

又背负了拯救世界的重担吗？

哈迪斯不禁这么猜想——他太了解这个灵魂了。

只要还有人对他怀有期待，这个人就会拼尽全力。

不论是在亚玛乌罗提，还是后来的每一个世界、每一次灵灾。人们高呼英雄之名，祈求英雄为世界带来希望，却很少有人能体谅他所背负的重担。

而这位大英雄也从不奢望获得理解。总是挠着后脑勺，收下大家的憧憬和期待。

“也好，如果真的累了，那就多睡一会吧。”他喃喃着。

这么多年，他早已习惯等待。

虽然这人并不是每次来的时候都会醒，十次总会有三四次是不会醒来的。但是他还是期待这家伙睁开眼睛的那一刻。毕竟，那是他见过的最温暖的蓝眼睛。

多年前，他们三个人曾赤着脚，漫步在亚玛乌罗提的海岸边，听着巨浪拍打着礁石，那家伙的大部分面容隐藏在白色面具下，但是蓝眼睛里的笑意却总是像那无所畏惧的阳光一般透进哈迪斯的心里。

如果非要说哈迪斯有什么遗憾的话，那可能就是活着的时候没多看几眼。

※※※

与佐迪亚克分庭抗礼的新神诞生之时，一道细细的光柱从最高塔北侧十二星里左右的位置冲天而起，穿破了虚伪的紫红色的天幕，那光柱逐渐变粗、扩散开来，原本覆盖了星球的黑云露出了亮白色的缝隙，缝隙越来越大，末日陨石再度降临。

通讯贝在光柱出现的那一刻就中断了信号。

“听得到吗？！喂！”

爱梅特赛尔克大声喊着。

然而回应他的依然只有恒定不变的沙沙声。

“喂！听得到就说句话！！！”

该死的。

还是没有任何声音。

唯一让他感到欣慰的是他脚下的法阵，四周的摆放的魔力稳定装置依然正常运转着，上面镶嵌的紫色水晶还散发着柔和的光芒。

遏制佐迪亚克力量的结界虽然受到了冲击，但是目前还算安然无恙。

爱梅特赛尔克松了一口气，这至少证明老头子和新人还好好活着——三名术士是维持这结界所需要的最少人数。

而那夺目的光柱下方，爱梅特赛尔克也能感觉到召唤海德林的十二个灵魂。

在意识深处，为了新神降临而献出的生命也在发出凄厉的残音。

只有那个身处佐迪亚克巢穴之中的家伙，此刻生死不明。

最高塔依旧被四处汇聚起来的黑色以太流所覆盖，彻底屏蔽了他的感知能力。

“爱梅——尔克！”

是拉哈布雷亚的声音！

通讯贝信号依然很差，但爱梅特赛尔克依然能分辨出老议长的声音也有些沙哑，或许刚才老头子也在声嘶力竭呼唤活着的人。

“我能听到。拉哈布雷亚。”

听到回应之后，老爷子情不自禁感慨起来：“感谢真理……那边情况怎么样？”

爱梅特赛尔克依然注视着最高塔。“我没事。那个新人呢？”

“不用……心，眼下海德林……况更令人忧虑。”新任艾里迪布斯冷静的声音也在通讯贝里响了起来，他用缓慢的语速陈述着另一个可怕的事实——“看！它就快要……挣脱……界了。”

爱梅特赛尔克向光柱所在的方向看去。

事态此刻已经彻底失控。

所有人都以为新生的神会和旧神抗衡，然而，那巨大的发出白光的菱形造物却并没有冲向最高塔，而是朝那裂缝冲去——海德林在挣脱人类的束缚。

那冲天的光束逐渐收束，最后消失在那黑云退却后露出的亮白色缝隙中。

紧接着，原本看似稳固的结界开始剧烈颤动。爱梅特赛尔克握紧了手中的法杖，试图加大魔力的注入，然而这用来遏制旧神的结界根本无法与新神抗衡，还未等他吟唱咒术，结界便被难以想象的蛮力轰开巨大的豁口。

就这样，海德林挣脱了佐迪亚克的控制，也逃离了人类最后的枷锁，彻底自由了。

就如同佐迪亚克当初也很快脱离委员会成员的掌控一样。

现如今，谁也不知道这位冉冉升起的新神接下来要干什么。

随着结界的破裂，一直被压制着力量的佐迪亚克完全爆发。由于权威地位受到巨大威胁，旧神怒火冲天，隔着几百星里都能震颤大陆。而在地底深处，佐迪亚克的力量迅速侵入地脉，沿着地脉飞速扩散至整个星球，将整个星球收入囊中。

为了和新神抗衡，旧神开始汇聚全星球的力量。

亦或者，抽干全星球的生命力。

此刻整个星球已经成为了佐迪亚克的食物。

爱梅特赛尔克站在灯塔顶端，脚下的法阵已经熄灭，而他所在的这座古老灯塔也摇摇欲坠，这原本是为回家的船只指明希望的灯，可如今，猩红的海面上早已没有了船只，站在这灯塔上，他望着一片狼藉的亚玛乌罗提，望着远处火光冲天的地平线，什么都做不了。

此刻，除了等待神明裁决，他们似乎已经没有任何选择。

“星球……会被毁灭吗？”通讯贝里，新人问得有些踟蹰。

“大概吧……不论是哪边胜利，结局都是一样的。”老头子平静地解释道。“我们的挣扎到最后也没能改变这个结局。”

佐迪亚克会抽干整个星球的以太，直到星球变成死星。

海德林为了和佐迪亚克对立，也会毁灭这颗星球——因为这颗星球已经成为了对手的力量之源。

新神旧神，谁输谁赢，对于人类自己已经并不重要了。

多么讽刺！

他们原本都是人类的造物，此时此刻却将毁灭人类。

到底是什么时候开始注定了他们会面对这样的结果？

“你们……看见那个人了吗？”他依然盯着最高塔的方向。依然一片死寂。

“爱梅特赛尔克，你知道他是离佐迪亚克最近的人……幸存希望并不是很大。”拉哈布雷亚用词委婉而平静，仿佛在阐述人人都知道的常识。

“不，不可能！如果他死了，我肯定会知道。”

“可探针一直没有显示任何生命迹象。”

“你们用的那个探针是希斯拉——”爱梅特赛尔克有些恼火，“那探针本来就无法感知到他……”

他不相信，那个人也死了。

他也不愿相信，竟然没人觉得他还活着。

希斯拉德死亡之后，他就始终担心那个人的安危。很长时间，通讯贝里都只有那家伙飞奔的脚步和喘息声。听起来那家伙应该是在逃跑。

那时，刚从丧友之痛中缓过神的爱梅特赛尔克有一连串问题想问那个人：希斯拉德怎么突然死了？最高塔里到底发生了什么？现在佐迪亚克是否变得更强了？

然而话到嘴边，又问不出来。

问了又能改变什么？

希斯拉德已经死了，他们已走上了无法调头也没有岔路的单行道。

计划A失败了，计划B会成功吗？

没人知道答案。

过了好一会，爱梅特赛尔克听见那个人应该是找了一个地方藏了起来，压抑了自己的呼吸。

“维涅斯他们要召唤海德林了。”爱梅特赛尔克低声对他说，他感觉自己的声音在发抖。

“我知道。”那个人终于出了声，声音压得很低，似乎在刻意隐藏着什么似的。

但爱梅特赛尔克还是敏锐地捕捉到这一点：“你……你是不是受伤了？”

“哈哈……还真是什么都瞒不住你。你应该……看不到我吧。”他的话语断断续续，与其说是喘息，倒不如说是吃力。

“我看不到，但我听得出来。”爱梅特赛尔克也想让自己的嗓音冷静下来，不再发抖。这种时候受伤意味着什么，他心知肚明。

“严重吗？”

“有一点……佐迪亚克比我们想象的强……尤其……尤其是生气的佐迪亚克。”那人似乎还在笑。

而爱梅特赛尔克眼眶却湿了。

他张了张嘴，犹豫片刻，问道：

“你打算怎么办？”

就这一句话，让那人听出了问题。

“你哭了，是吗……哈迪斯……别哭……”

他擦了擦眼角。

”不，我没有哭。“

“哈迪斯……我们……还有希望。”

希望？

“我其实……打算谈谈……”

爱梅特赛尔克以为自己理解错了。

“什么？”

“我打算和我们创造的神谈谈……”

“你在开玩笑吧？！”

“神知道我们的计划……哈……我能感觉到……此刻是谈判的最佳时机。”

“可是你拿什么东西去谈判？它什么要听你的？”

“反正……我们也没有别的方法了……”

“你知道吗？其实当一次逃兵也并不可耻。”

“哈哈……到了现在，又能逃到哪去呢……”

爱梅特赛尔克感觉此刻自己的脸已经湿了。

“你是笨蛋吗？！当然是——”

新神降临的轰鸣打断了爱梅特赛尔克没说完的话。

那之后，他再也没有收到来自那个人的讯号。

直到此时。

直到此刻……

有什么东西从最高塔里飞了出来！

一个明亮的灵魂，在黝黑的塔影中，显得格外夺目。

“那是——”新人艾里迪布斯也发现了。

“那家伙还活着？！”老议长的声音也难掩惊喜。

可接下来的一切却出乎所有人的意料。

那光点，渺小而耀眼，缓缓上升，它飞离了最高塔，继续向紫红色的天空飞去，在不断坠落的陨石流中，只有这颗微弱的亮点逆流而上，仿佛不会被任何力量阻挡。爱梅特赛尔克意识到是那只陆行鸟，正载着那个人，朝海德林轰开的结界裂缝飞去。

“他在做什么？”

“他要去哪里？”

两名同僚几乎异口同声地问出了这个问题。

只有爱梅特赛尔克，忽然想起那家伙之前说过的话。

我想和我们创造的神谈谈……

我们创造的神……

那时候他以为指的是佐迪亚克，此刻才终于恍然大悟——

原来这就是那个人的最终计划！

愚蠢，天真，无畏！

只有那个人才会想到这种计划！

只有那个人，才会不顾一切、拼尽全力，去赌这一把！

爱梅特赛尔克使出浑身力气，冲着那个上升的光斑，大声喊出那个人的真名。

通讯贝的信号并没有恢复，但他知道，这声音一定传到了那个人的耳朵里。

那光点仅仅迟疑了片刻，如果不仔细看根本无法察觉。

随即光点继续沿着原来的方向，朝裂缝飞去。

最后，消失在裂缝漏出的白光之中。

他会成功吗？

无人知晓，无人在意。

那个灵魂消失在结界裂缝后，时间仿佛都停滞了。

天空中的那道裂缝越来越大、越来越亮。

紫红色的虚伪天空裂缝扩大而分崩离析。

哪怕身处佐迪亚克力量范围之内，也能感觉到海德林巨大的威力。这新神的力量令爱梅特赛尔克感到无比窒息，仿佛灵魂就要分裂一般。

他明白，这位新生的神明即将毁灭这个星球，毁灭这星球上的一切。

他笑了笑。背靠着栏杆，坐了下来。

没日没夜忙活了几天，不论结局如何，此刻是时候休息一下了……

他阖上了眼睛。

直到海德林炽热的光辉剥夺了他的所有感知。

※※※

“你终于醒了？”

温和的声音里充满惊喜。

他睁开眼，一双久违地蓝眼睛出现在他的视线里。就如同他们最初在阿尼德罗相识的场景一样。

“你睡了好久，我不敢吵醒你。”那人尴尬地摸着后脑勺，露出一个抱歉的笑容。

哈迪斯坐起了身，揉了揉眼睛。

自己什么时候睡着的？

“你……你什么时候醒的？”他问。

那人指了指自己：“我吗？我也不清楚，这里的天从来没亮过，我也不知道过了多久。对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

他扬起浅笑，回答道：

“哈迪斯，叫我哈迪斯。”

“哈迪斯，你知道我的名字吗？”

“当然。我一直在等你。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 平坑啦，都快忘记平坑是什么感觉了。最后这段是loop着樱流人声原版+伴奏写完的，真是捅刀专用BGM，良心安利。


End file.
